


The Universe Draws Me to You

by Tata_Tae23



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst!, Asshole of an ace Taehyung, Happy Ending, M/M, Top! Seokjin, abused taehyung, baseball players, bottom! Taehyung, mysterious Seokjin, school! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tata_Tae23/pseuds/Tata_Tae23
Summary: Kim Taehyung is an asshole and the ace of his schools baseball team. He misbehaves but what most people don’t know is that there’s a reason behind it. Then at a specifc game he meets his savior and after that meeting he is shown a whole new perspective of life, a place where he can smile but happiness comes with a price. His life at home never failing to remind him.





	1. Meeting You

Taehyung stood there getting ready for the hit that would determine wether him and his team win or lose, then again he was confident enough knowing they had the game in the bag. A smirk then tugs at the corner of his lip while he firmly held his baseball bat with both hands, now tapping the home plate with the tip of it. He then gets into position, squatting a little and shifting his hips then he brings the wooden object up before winking at the pitcher watching as he glares at him. Then the white ball comes flying his way, he pays attention to the way it spins, moving in the air with a nice float to it then he brings his bat down swinging it upward, it was a nice swift movement and a powerful one at that. He hit it out of the park, nothing new but he laughed at how the crowd roared, plenty screaming his name. He then carefully set his precious bat down before making his way around the field with a nice slow jog and as he did so, he mocked each player that stood at the plates. He was known to be a self conceded asshole who didn’t care much for others. Or at least that was how people viewed him. He only kept his grades up so he could stay on the team. Every now and then he did wish that someone would come along and put him in his place. Although he knew nobody would dare to confront him so, therefore he would stay the way he was, being the cocky Kim Taehyung he is. As Tae ran around the plates slightly stomping his foot on each of them while purposely aiming for the fielders feet, he turned his head toward the crowd, scanning it with his dark eyes. Then they landed upon a beautiful brunette with a mysterious glint in his eyes along with an aura that sent chills down his spine. It was as if time had stopped even if it was only for a second he definitely felt it but he quickly composed himself. Snapping back into reality as he made it back to where he began, jumping onto home plate with a proud smile. It was now the end of the game so the great batter went back into the pit, ignoring almost all of his teammates praises. Then he packed up his stuff, being the first to head out, leaving the players behind. He was pulling his box of cigarettes out of his pocket once he exited the ball park but he looks up, suddenly stopping in his trail when he heard a foreign voice but met a familiar face, speak: saying, “Ya know smoking is bad for you.” The boy said with a lopsided smile on his face “Oh? And who might you be, Mr. Know it all?” The baseball player questions, with the raise of his eyebrows as the brunette opened his mouth to speak, saying in a soft nervous tone, “I’m... Im Kim Seokjin” 


	2. Where it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin confronts Taehyung during his introduction and they end up spending a bit of time together. Not much though. Then when Tae is alone, at night, all he can think about is the other male before his troubles come to greet him

As he stared at the male he now knew as Seokjin, he let a soft smirk appear on his lips as he looked him up and down, from head to toe. Making it obvious that he was checking the other out, but much to his surprise the other didn’t seem to have much of a reaction and then spoke: saying, “....but you can call me Jin.” Tae then cleared his throat, squinting a bit as he stared at... Jin. He was definitely different, it was odd. It somehow pissed him off but then there was the fact that he’d never seen the other male around. So he was probably new but most people were already head over heels for Taehyung at first glance but not this guy. It kind of made him uncomfortable but it almost sparked his interest. Even so he would continue to be his cocky self “Hm alright then. Well Jin, as you should already know, I’m Kim Taehyung.” The baseball player nods with his wide boxy smile “I didn’t actually. I just transferred here.” Jin said, his voice flat and his eyes dull as he watched Tae’s handsome face twist into one of annoyance “But maybe you can show me a side of Kim Taehyung nobody else has ever seen. Then I’ll be sure to never forget your name.” The wind then blew by, running through both of their hair as the baseball player stared at the brunette, his eyes a bit wide as he curls his hands into fists “I’m afraid I can’t do that... but I’ll make you remember my name one way or another.” Taehyung somehow felt intimidated by the others words, he’d never heard them before. He didn’t like it, not one bit. But Jin seemed pretty set on the idea so he let out a disappointed sigh and a simple “Alright” before turning and beginning to walk away. That sent Taehyung into a bit of panic as he blinked rapidly, his teeth chattering a bit so he stepped forward, grabbing the brunettes wrist, not really having a clue why “Fine, you asshole.. just.. tell me.. why?” Jin hums, preparing to answer Tae’s question “Well.. you’ve peaked my interest or well to be more clear I don’t want to be like everyone else to you. I want to know.. what you’re hiding. It may seem odd but I just really want to see what lies behind this whole “fuck it attitude” Seokjin explains, his tone a bit cold as he nods, now tilting his head to the side “You’re seriously weird.. But fine, as you wish. Just know you’re in for a lot.” At that the newly aquatinted boys made their way off together, Jin somehow only studying the other boy while they had small conversations every now and then 

 

Later that night Taehyung was lying on his bed with his elbows folded while his hands lied behind his head then he stared up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom while listening to the sound of the house creaking as the strong wind blew by. Thinking back to his day with Jin filled him with even the slightest hope that even he could be what you’d call a normal teenage boy. Although it was somehow nerve racking, he couldn’t help but kind of like it. To be more thorough about his day with Jin: All they really did was walk home together. Surprisingly Jin’s house was one of a boy who’s family clearly had money. It was a large house that was painted a chalky white. It’s garden clearly had a lot of time put into it and overall it just seemed like it was taken very good care of, nothing like his home. Other than that, their goodbye was a calm one. A simple exchange of “Catch ya later,” But what caught Tae off guard was how Jin ruffled his hair, it made his cheeks dust pink but he quickly shook it off and ignored the other males chuckle before walking off. Not much conversation was involved so Taehyung was fine with it then again he was asked a few questions. Ones mostly about his personal life like about his parents and childhood and he asked the same only receiving vague explanations and answers. But to be fair he didn’t answer any of the questions, he wasn’t ready to. But maybe someday he would be, he wasn’t to sure about it though. He then let out a heavy sigh, wondering why he was only thinking of Seokjin. He quickly pushed him out of his thoughts before turning on his side and closing his eyes, now listening as the front door opened. He listened as the person who entered stumbled around. He was already hoping for it to be morning but, he knew that the night had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! The next chapter will be Seokjin’s POV then finally I’ll continue the end of this one after. Anyway hopefully this chapter is at least decent. Still pretty short though so I'm sorry. I am a bit worried though but it’s gucci :3


	3. Through my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin comes to take a look at the school he’s been thinking about transferring to. He watched the baseball team to begin, their ace catching his eye. He also reunites with his best friend, Jung Hoseok and asks about the all star player he already knew as Kim Taehyung and the information he received only made him more curious. Then the rest is basically chapter one and two but from Seokjin’s POV

“I’m Kim Taehyung..” were the words Seokjin heard as he stood just outside the ball park with a calm expression on his face. He had just come to visit the school that was most famous for its extraordinary baseball team. They definitely lived up to their reputation along with their ace. He reminded him of a brand new porcelain doll with his silver hair and perfect smile. His skills in baseball were almost like one of a professional but, his attitude was definitely one of an immature child. The baseball player was currently bragging about well... himself and how his team had just won the game they were just playing. Jin stared at the other male, squinting as his eyes glisten with curiosity. The team’s ace was definitely a work of art but, he was a snobby little brat, he knew that for a fact. Although that didn’t stop the urge to somehow want to get to know the other. In his eyes it wasn’t hard to see that the boy Kim Taehyung hid something behind that unpleasant behavior of his. Other than that he wasn’t here to speak of and or watch such a boy he was simply there to check out the school and hope to run into his old friend: Jung Hoseok. So he finally made his way into the school, looking around at all the trophies displayed. It didn’t surprise him but, he couldn’t help but be impressed. Nevertheless he shrugged it off and continued on his way, giving himself a tour of the nice but plain school. Then next thing he knew he heard a familiar voice shouting his name, making their way toward him. He met the floor with a groan when the other tackled him down and he turned his head now staring at none than the obnoxious but, undeniably his best friend, Jung Hoseok. “Jin-hyung! What brings you here?” The excited male asks with a smile plastered on his face. “Ah, Hobi! and nothing in particular, I just came to visit because I think I might transfer here.” The elder explains with a nod and a soft smile. “Woah, for real? That’s awesome! I hope we have some classes together. I’ll send you my schedule.” At that Jin looks up, noting a photograph of the baseball teams star player hanging up, he stares for a moment before asking, “Who’s that?” Even though he already knew his name he wanted to see if he could have more. Hoseok turns his attention up to the framed photograph, his smile faltering almost immediately “Oh.. that’s Kim Taehyung, don’t really wanna get involved with him. He’s bad news and that attitude of his will drive you crazy. Seriously, man. He’s hot and all but that’s it.” Seokjin listens to his friends words, processing them before biting his lip for a second and nodding once more.

A few weeks later, Seokjin’s transfer request was approved and he was now attending Muzuki High School. His first day went by calmly. He didn’t necessarily run into any trouble and he unfortunately didn’t run Taehyung at all. But once given information that there would be a baseball game after school he immediately told himself he would attend. So he did, he sat there in the bleachers watching all the players move around and cheer things when they scored. It reminded him of the way a carnivore probably felt satisfied when it caught its prey. That may seem odd but Jin wasn’t necessarily like others. He caught a lot of attention with his looks, that’s for sure but he didn’t think much of it. That kind of “fame” didn’t interest him. His interests were more singular. He liked... different, things and or people that stood out. He liked what you’d call a strange bird or black sheep, anything of the sort. He didn’t like that everyone was the same, trying to fit in by being like everyone else wasn’t his thing and when he found people that were like him he loved it. Although Tae was definitely something different, he was like a broken picture frame but people never noticed because the photo remained the same. The brunette then snapped out of his thoughts and brought his attention back to the game and there he was, the teams ace, walking up to the plate with his wooden bat. He was the only one on the team who used such an object to blow the baseballs away. It was impressive considering the wooden bats were the heaviest and hardest to have control over. He watches the other male intently, taking note of his calm expression and his glossy eyes that seemed to speak louder and more clearly than a lions roar. At that a grin appeared on Jin’s face as he watched the player get into position. The stance looking almost elegant yet intimidating as he held his bat up, looking rather confident as he stood there. Taehyung’s expression then changed into one that almost seemed like he was mocking the pitcher. His impish smirk clearly giving off a disrespectful vibe. That perfectly displayed the attitude Hoseok spoke of. It probably would end up driving him crazy but, that didn’t seem so bad at the moment. At that moment, he jumped a little, his thoughts were pushed out of his head as he heard the loud smack of the ball making contact with the bat. He watched, blinking slowly as the ball flew up and far, looking like it was never going to stop. Then it disappeared going over and past the long rectangular wooden panels instead of hitting against them. ‘Wow...’ was all Seokjin could think at the moment, his shock drowning out the sound of the crowd shouting and cheering along with clapping heavily and loudly. But the surprised male was quick to bring himself back to his calm state as he looked back down at the field, his eyes coincidently meeting a dark dull pair that belong to none other than the famous Kim Taehyung. The moment when by slowly, their eyes stayed glued to each other as the baseball player ran by. It was as if they had known each other all their lives or at least that’s how it felt for the elder. The odd connection he felt by just simply meeting eyes with the other made his hands become a bit shaky. But Taehyung was the first to break the intense gaze now turning his attention back to the task at hand which was winning and he did just that, sending the crowd into an almost terrifying state of happiness. The tall brunette then looked down at his lap before standing and making his way down the bleachers and away from them, in search of the ace. He met the teams successor, giving out his comment about smoking shamelessly but, when he heard the others deep and unintentionally sultry voice, it made him feel the slightest bit nervous. But he didn’t express it, knowing the other would catch on right away. Seokjin continued with his task, their conversation short but serious. He could tell that he was getting to the other when he began to walk away after the other denied his request to show him who Kim Taehyung really was. He sneered a bit as the other gave in, grabbing his wrist and when asked why. He gave his simple answer of not wanting to be like everyone else to the baseball prodigy. Once everything was settled they walked home together having only small conversations, he was glad though that the atmosphere wasn’t awkward. Jin really wanted to know about the other but, he got no answers to his questions. Although one thing he did notice was the way Taehyung would clench his jaw a little more each time he asked him something. So he came to the conclusion that he should tone it down but, when asked the same questions, it didn’t seem fair to him so, he did almost the same only giving him short answers such as: “My parents aren’t anything special, they just work a lot” and “My childhood was pretty boring.” After being dropped off at his house he went inside, going up to his room and looking out the window, watching Tae leave. He was now determined to put together the puzzle he knew as Taehyung and believe him when he said he would do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there. I’m honestly kind of proud of this chapter. It’s a lot longer if you can’t tell. Not by much but I hope it’s enough. Thanks for reading and please look forward to the next chapter! I will be introducing new characters! Anyway bye~


	4. Daddy Issues; What lies behind ones mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung’s situation at home is revealed. The events leaving him in a dilemma leading to someone suspecting what’s truly happening at home. Last but not least, a few of Tae’s friendships are introduced

Recap: Taehyung listened as the person who entered stumbled around. He was already hoping for it to be morning but, he knew that the night had just begun. 

Taehyung grits his teeth for a moment before he reopens his eyes. Now staring into the darkness once more, as he feels his heart rate slowly begin to accelerate. He knew exactly what was coming but, even so he was never prepared, the same fear falling over him all over again. This causes him to fall into a state of panic, his breathing somehow already erratic but he tries to compose himself. Telling himself that if he acted quickly he could escape the immense beating he was about to receive. He thought about it, maybe he could hide or leave through the window. His thoughts started to jumbled together leaving him nowhere. But it was too late anyway. He watched as his door slowly opened, the light from the hallway beginning to peak in, showing the shadow of none other than his father. Then he could actually see the man, standing there in the doorway with a twisted smile on his face. Taehyung froze in place, sucking in his breath as he watched his fathers smile falter completely. His expression now one of pure disgust while his eyes only had room for hate as he stared at his only son. “F-Father...” the terrified boy whispered as the man began to storm over but, the adrenaline running through Tae’s body set off his flight instinct. He quickly jumped up from his bed trying to escape his father and head toward the door. But that was a mistake his wise mind would’ve detected. Before he knew it a large hand tangled itself in his hair as he was pulled back violently, tears already forming at the corners of his eyes. His legs were then kicked, the impact causing him to fall backward but the elder man held him up by his hair as Taehyung struggled to get back up on his feet. The pain was already overwhelming him even though it had just begun. By then he was begging his father to stop, his tone shaky as he cried. At that the crying male looks up at his father then his heart felt as if it had stopped as he stared. His fathers eyes were burning with pure hatred, a look he knew all too well “You know, seeing you everyday is the thing I look forward to least of all. Just seeing your face reminds me of her. Your mother left because you’re useless and pathetic. I hate her for leaving me with a such worthless son of a bitch.” He spits his venomous words before he throws Tae down now digging the heel of his shoe into the boys shoulder at the tip of his collar bone, watching as he cried now clawing at his leg “That’s all your good for screaming and crying.” He then brings his foot up a bit before bringing it back down the movement rather harsh as he smashes his foot into his sons shoulder somehow feeling satisfied at the yelp he let out. The true nature of many tough nights begins. It was, as Taehyung said, nothing new but it seemed to get increasingly worse every time. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up with this much longer, it was too much for him to handle. It was exhausting both mentally and physically. Not only because of the pain but, just the thought of it drained him of all his energy. Before he knew it he blacked out. The hits to face not as bad but, hard enough to send his body into the state of not wanting to feel it anymore. He was almost grateful but, he knew he’d wake up feeling like shit. That was inevitable.  
The next morning Taehyung was standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He was putting on makeup, trying to cover up the obvious bruises on his face as best as he could. It was hard though considering he couldn’t move his dominate arm that well because his shoulder was now killing him so he was worried he wouldn’t be able to swing his bat but he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t let people know and baseball was everything to him. An injury he considered minor wouldn’t stop him from doing what he loved. So he quickly cleaned himself up and once he deemed his appearance decent he grabbed his backpack and headed out. His father was sleeping off his hangover so he didn’t have a problem leaving the house and heading to school. Once there, he met up with one of his closest friends: Byun Baekhyun. They exchange a nice greeting along with genuine smiles. Then they head to class, each period going by pretty quickly. Tae never really did anything in his classes, only things that were worth a big grade.  
Later in the day Taehyung was heading to lunch but, he made a detour and went into a nearby bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, noting that his makeup was starting to ware off so with a sigh he takes his products out, lighting patting under his eye to begin. He winces a little as he does so then he gasps a bit when he hears the toilet flush along with a familiar voice “Taehyung?” Jin questions as he walks out of a stall, raising his eyebrows. Tae curses silently now realizing that he should’ve checked if the restroom was empty before doing anything. But he ignores the other male and puts his stuff away before making his way out while chewing on his lip. Jin, though, doesn’t let him leave, grabbing him by his wrist and pulling him back so they’re facing each other. The elders eyes widen a bit as he watches Taehyung wince, his expression clearly showing that he was in pain “Don’t touch me” The baseball player says, quickly but carefully pulling his wrist out of Seokjin’s hand with his tone a bit strained but still as cold as ice “Okay, fine...” the brunette mumbles before taking note of the light bruising on the others face, it was obviously covered up but not completely “Woah.. Taehyung. What happened? You okay?” Jin asks, slowly extending his arm to gently touch Tae’s face only to have it slapped down by the other boy “I said don’t touch me!” The sliver haired male shouts, suddenly panicking. At that moment Baekhyun walks in, stopping in his trail when he spots the two other boys, a puzzled look appearing on his face “Uh... what’s going on? Is this guy bothering you, Taehyungie?” Baek asked, narrowing his eyes as he turns his gaze to the unfamiliar male. Seokjin ignores the thin chestnut haired boy that walks in, simply leaning forward a bit so he can speak in Taehyung’s ear “Looks like we’ve been interrupted. But don’t think I’ll forget what I saw. I want what I ask for therefore I’m going to get you to tell me one way or another.” At that Jin makes his way out before disappearing and leaving the two friends alone “Well that was weird...” Baek mutters, mostly to himself before shaking it off and looking at Tae who was facing away from him “Anyway you okay? He didn’t hurt you or anything right?” Baekhyun takes a step toward his friend before flinching as the other swings his arm back as if to hit him “Taetae...?” The boy questions a little nervously “I’m fine Baekhyun. He didn’t do anything to me. Now go.” Taehyung demands with a slight growl to his tone “But-...” the lighter haired boy began before being cut off “I said go! Jesus Baekhyun!” Tae’s friend finally obeys his parting words being, “Okay, I’ll save you a spot,” before running off and out of the bathroom. Taehyung heavily sighs before going back to what he was originally doing. He quickly fixes his makeup, nodding to himself once it’s good enough. He then leaves heading to the cafeteria, sitting down with his friends immediately, not bothering to get food “You’re not gonna eat?” Jimin asks, looking at Taehyung a bit concerned as he shakes his head. Park Jimin was one of Tae’s most caring friends. But he nagged him all the time about everything. He knew it was for his well being but the shorter boy was so excessive it couldn’t help but get annoying. Although even when it was pointed out to Jimin he didn’t care, he continued being his mouthy self. Jimin was very involved in school, he was even the student council president along with many other things such as: The founder of a few clubs, leader of the debate team, and a hyung to many first years taking drama. On the other hand the boy that was sitting beside him which was Baekhyun wasn’t anything special. He was just a pretty face, sure he was smart but that was it. It may seem mean of Tae to think those things. But he wasn’t really looking to be nice to anyone, not even his friends. He didn’t really know why he was like that but he couldn’t help it. Then Taehyung noticed that most of his friends weren’t there and he found it odd, now knitting his eyebrows “Where is everyone?” He asked now waiting for an answer as he receives one from the male who was just barely sitting down. It being none other than: Jeon Jungkook. “Well, Yoongi’s out playing basketball. Practicing for the game tonight. Junmyeon is off on a field trip with the KLL students, Minho snuck off with Taemin, and Bogum is sick today. Hope that helps answer your question.” Jungkook then begins to eat his food now focusing only on that. Of course Jungkook was a know it all, literally, it pissed Tae off. To be honest their relationship was odd, they fought a lot but at the end of the day they were really close and there was just no breaking the bond they have. So the group of boys simply have their lunch period together, surprisingly having a good time then lunch is finally over and they say goodbye before heading their separate ways  
At the end of the day Taehyung was making his way out alone while softly humming. But of course he ran into Kim Seokjin. He huffed a bit, annoyed. It was unfortunate, at least to him. He kind of hoped the other male just forgot about their encounter earlier that day but, he clearly didn’t while he stood there with a serious expression on his face. It intimidated Tae a little as he gulped before taking a deep breath and keeping himself calm. Listening to the others words “Alright, Tae. You and I are going to have a little chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi once again. Hope you liked this chapter, it was kind of hard to write considering I’m like not creative at all. But anyway, thanks for reading! Caio~ ^_^


	5. Talk to me. Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Seokjin finally have a real conversation, expressing directly or indirectly that both have a similar interest towards each other.

“No, go away.” Taehyung gently scoffs, swerving the other male to continue on his way. “Why do you hate me?” The older male suddenly asks, standing there with his hands in his pockets as he watches Tae turn around. “I don’t...” He whispers, now averting his gaze a bit awkwardly. “Then, why won’t you talk to me? I’m just trying to help you..”

“Because I don’t know you. But, oh? You want to help me by being nosy? Yeah, that’ll be very affective.” The baseball player didn’t care about coming off as cold, considering that was his usual attitude toward everything the world threw his way. “You can always get to know me... because I want to know who you are, Taehyung. You know that. But, you’re not giving me much here. I can’t do anything but be nosy. You won’t say anything unless I push you too.. at least a little bit. Please.. ya know, you can fall into my arms without fearing that I’ll drop you. I promise.” At that, the two high schoolers stare at each other with a sort of calm, dazed look. That is until, Tae breaks it by looking down and gripping his backpack straps. “I-... I’ll give my number if you want.” The silver haired boy mumbles, hoping that would at least satisfy Jin. “Really? You will? That’s a start! Here.” The taller of the two then walks over, handing his phone to the other so he could type in his digits.

After exchanging their contact information, Taehyung simply takes a deep breath and reaches up. He pats Seokjin’s head with a light blush. “Just stop being annoying..” The boy mutters before turning around, “Text me.” He then walks away, leaving the other boy alone.

Later that afternoon Jin, of course, did what he was told and texted Tae. Multiple times. He was starting to feel that he really was overly clingy and pushy but after Taehyung responded, apologizing for being busy, the elder felt a bit better. 

From Tae: 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I haven’t had time to respond, I was doing chores since I got home. Anyway, what’s up?”

Seokjin simply sits on his bed, the light from his phone shining on his face as he reads Tae’s message. Then, he takes a deep breath and forms his response. 

To Tae: 

“Oh? Well, I’m sorry I bothered you so much. I just wanted to know if you were alright. But, anyway.. I wanted to ask if maybe you wanna go eat lunch with me sometime? Talk a little?”

The brunette simply watches as his message goes from “delivered” to “read.” He crosses his fingers as well, hoping for a yes and dreading a no. When the three typing dots pop up, he holds his breath really wishing for the response he wanted. It would be a perfect bonding mechanism or at least just a nice place to start. Considering, he was rather abrupt about becoming aquatinted with Kim Taehyung. He was still as determined as ever, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I am so sorry this took one million years! Literally. I just suddenly got very, very busy. Luckily, though, this is the last week of my schools semester. I also do plan on posting more regularly, for sure! P.S. sorry this chapter is also very short, i’ll do better. Promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to the readers, hope you liked it even though it’s pretty dull. I’ll try to do better, I promise. This is my first story so please bear with me. Can’t promise anything good in the next chapter. But I’ll try my best to make it as interesting as possible. Bai~ P.S. Sorry for typos or improper grammar and other chapters will be longer for sure :3


End file.
